


to lose all my senses (that is just so typically me)

by mugofchai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, As a possibility, Breeding, But it's just hinted at, Confused Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Discussion of Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jealous Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Thor (Marvel), Misunderstood Loki (Marvel), Not Underage, Obsession, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Precum as Lube, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Spit As Lube, Steve Rogers is a Good Guy, Thor (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Thor (Marvel) Has A Breeding Kink, Thor is a daddy, Unplanned Pregnancy, boypussy Loki (Marvel), creating dependency, he's not married or anything smh0 just daddy material, i guess, loki is babie, sif is a good sis, till he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugofchai/pseuds/mugofchai
Summary: what is a man to do when he's in love and obsessed? to have the forbidden fruit dangling right there and having to abstain while the possibility of someone else snatching it is a very real threat?ORthe one where thor and loki are roommates in thor's expensive house. they develop feelings for each but never act on them, at least that's what thor thinks. but when loki starts seeing someone his age, thor gets possessive and wants to stake his claim.
Relationships: Loki & Sif (Marvel), Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Past Sif/Thor (Marvel), Sif & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	to lose all my senses (that is just so typically me)

**Author's Note:**

> UM?? look what i wrote as a completely self-indulgent fic at 3 am :D  
> Thor has kind of become Loki's unofficial guardian, at least for the duration of his uni, and has slowly become obsessed with him. He always wanted a big family, but he was willing to wait and go about things properly. Then Loki kinda spirals and gets a life and a boyfriend and Thor can't stand the thought of his boy being touched by someone else. Either way, Loki's sweet little cunt is ripe for the taking too, and Thor decides to throw caution to the wind and take what’s rightfully his. If he gets that family he always wanted in the way, well, that's just his good luck.
> 
> also, it might be written in a kind of light way, but it's pretty dark content. it's no joke what thor does and the way he goes about getting what he wants. you can kinda see how messed up he is through his pov

The rain pattered steadily against the sliding glass doors in Thor’s living room, which opened up to the small, well-kept garden. His laptop was perched precariously on a thick, muscled thigh, the glare from its screen almost blinding Thor due to its brightness in comparison to the darkness of the rest of the room. It was late morning and they hadn’t bothered turning on the lights at this time of day, not even when the dark clouds had rolled over to screen the sun.

He could just make out the profile of his house-guest turned roommate where Loki was sprawled on the red loveseat a few feet away from him. He seemed to be content scrolling idly through his phone for a while, before he evidently grew bored of that too and just laid it beside him.

The boy had been a responsibility Thor had taken on rather reluctantly, as a mere courtesy at first. But Loki had proven himself to be more than a courteous guest, and an even better suited living partner. Someone with whom Thor not only felt utterly at ease, but also without whom he couldn’t even fathom living now. The house would be too empty, too cold. So, yes, he was able to admit it to himself now that Loki had not only carved his place in Thor’s living space, customized only to fit him, but had also crawled his way right into Thor’s heart.

The thought struck him that he never would have been blessed like this if it weren’t for his ex. And despite their rough relationship and the bad breakup, he never could bring himself to despise her. After all, Sif was one of his oldest and best friends long before she’d been his girlfriend. On top of that, he now owed it to her that he was even this close to Loki, someone he’d always dismissed as a kid before and not paid much mind to.

When his thoughts turned to Loki, he felt the familiar heat coiling in his belly again. Just the thought of his little housemate was enough to make him fully aroused within moments. Sometimes he wondered if Loki was aware of the desire he stirred in him, or if he was blissfully unaware of the effect he unwittingly had on Thor.

He sighed, just this side of dramatic to make sure he got Loki’s attention, and snapped his laptop shut, putting it on sleep. He sensed more than saw Loki’s form immediately perk up, and suppressed a smile at the curious expression he was sure Loki was wearing now.

“What is it Thor?” he asked, his quiet voice just loud enough to reach Thor over the sounds of the thunderstorm outside.

Thor chuckled, a deep and rich sound, amused at how Loki immediately took the bait. Not that he’d expected otherwise. “M’ tired,” he slurred, exaggerating the incoherence.

Now it was Loki’s turn to chuckle, a light, amused sound coming from his side. “Aw, is work too much for liddol ol’ Thor?” he mocked, but there was no heat in it.

“I’ll show you who’s little, brat” Thor scoffed.

“You’d have to catch me first, old man,” came the immediate reply, but contrary to his words, Thor heard his voice getting closer.

A moment later, the couch dipped next to him before Loki was pressed up against him, sitting sideways so his entire torso was plastered to Thor’s shoulder. Thor languidly placed the laptop on the low coffee table in front of him even as Loki leaned up and pulled Thor down by his shoulders, resting his head against his chest.

Even though Thor knew what Loki was doing, and he was touched by it, he couldn’t help but tease, “You trynna break my neck or what?”

Loki only responded by snickering, no doubt having heard the thickness in Thor’s voice. “Damn, I didn’t know you were such a delicate flower.”

Thor snorted, but otherwise remained silent and let Loki massage his head, content to let Loki's scent of peaches and morning dew envelop him as soft hands worked on his temples, all the way to his neck, encompassing his wide shoulders stiff from the long hours of desk work. He hummed in satisfaction, letting Loki’s nimble fingers work their magic over him and loosely wrapped his arms around that trim waist, burying his face closer to Loki's soothing scent.

* * *

Summer ended quickly and Loki’s last semester started. While he hadn’t had much of a social life during the holidays, seeing as all his batch mates had been visiting family or left the country, Loki seemed to be making up for it now that they were all back and within the same general vicinity. This was somewhat unexpected- _very unexpected_ \- as Loki had never been overly social or outgoing the entire time he’d been living with Thor, whether his semesters were ongoing or he was on holiday. So, he found it weird when his younger house mate was suddenly making an effort to have a social life in his last semester.

Being the responsible friend, host and roommate he was, Thor had talked to Sif about it, offhandedly of course, mentioning how her baby brother was going out every weekend. But when she started to get defensive, or perhaps suspicious, he covered it up by saying that he was just concerned Loki might fall in with the wrong crowd or simply get behind on his coursework.

Those weren’t entirely false claims of concern in any way, but Thor’s main intention was something else. It was fueled by a deep and sudden burning jealousy that had taken root ever since he’d glimpsed the hickey on Loki’s neck one Monday after such a weekend, as Loki had rushed out in a hurry to get to his morning lecture on time.

Before that, Thor had been a bit curious, a bit amused, and quite proud of Loki for working past his anxiety and coming out of his shell. He’d been happy that Loki was getting along with his peers and settling in socially, even if it was the last semester.

Sif had simply told him to lay off her brother a little. _You know how he is, Thor. I’m honestly glad that he’s actually trying to socialize. I’m grateful that you’re worried, but just… Keep an eye on him, but mostly just let him be_. She’d shortly ended the call after that, and Thor couldn’t tell if she’d been busy, or if she’d been put off by his concern and thought him to be overstepping.

He’d been careful after that and didn’t mention Loki’s bad party habits or voice his concerns again. In return, he was glad to note that she’d gone back to being her normal self with him.

However, he also knew that she hadn't just brushed off his concerns either. That she had indeed followed up on her won and talked to Loki. He suspected that Sif must have told Loki off too, because just a few days after Thor had breached the topic about his concerns for Loki to her, he'd Loki loudly arguing with her on the phone. Thor couldn't make out the exact words, but he knew Loki was upset by the sheer volume of his voice, and after everything had quietened down, he'd come out of his room seething.

Despite his outrage at whatever Sif had said to him, most likely something about not partying too hard, Loki did love his sister. And his taking to heart her concerns, however temporarily he did so, was proof of his high regard for Sif. So, while he did stay in that weekend, and the next one after that, Loki was soon back to his weekend-long parties, though he did bring in some moderation and control.

Oddly enough, he didn’t seem to blame Thor for the talking-to he’d received from Sif, nor did he seem angry at him for ratting to his sister. Whether or not Sif had told him of Thor's call, he knew Loki was smart enough to have figured out himself how Sif had thought to address his regular wild parties. Thor found himself feeling immensely grateful to whatever deities that Loki didn’t turn his wrath on him, and also felt his affection for the younger growing.

* * *

It had been difficult, but Thor had made peace with the fact that Loki was young and curious, and had every right to experiment. After all, Thor himself had had his fair share in high school and college both. His newfound resolve, however, was broken all too soon and possession raged deep within him.

It was when Loki started mentioning one name above all that Thor felt his gut tighten. It wasn’t constant, because Loki never talked that much in the first place. But it was rather a name thrown in here and there, about how Steve was so talented, about how he knew the best places to party and hang out, how Steve had great negotiating skills, how Steve was so smart he helped Loki with his subjects too, and on and on.

Thor knew he had to do something about this, lest he lose his Loki to this Steve. It had been easier when Loki was just holed up in his house with him, his time and attention only belonging to Thor. And he realized how foolish he’d been that he’d taken it as a given that Loki would always be his without him laying a claim.

He knew he had to do something, and that it had to be soon!

And an opportunity did present itself soon. Thor had almost been too shocked to do anything at first, but then the giddy feeling of triumph took over and things fell into place.

Someone rang his bell at around one in the morning on a Friday night… Or rather, Saturday morning. It was Loki, of course, who else could it be, and Thor answered it, grumbling about Loki becoming a drunk teenager and forgetting to use his keys.

The sight that greeted him upon opening the door, though, chased away the last remnants of sleep and left him glaring and a little slack jawed. It was like his face couldn’t decide between being angry or shocked.

“Uh, hi, sir. You must be Thor. I’m Steve, Loki’s friend, and I brought him home because he had too much to drink and kinda knocked out early today.”

And then Thor wanted to laugh. Because _this_ was Steve! The man who was supporting all of Loki’s deadweight effortlessly, who had his arm wrapped around Loki’s torso to hold him close and upright, while the other was balancing Loki’s head so he wouldn’t be jostled about. He was tall, almost as tall as Thor but didn’t quite reach, and had bulging muscles that were visible through his skintight T-shirt and short sleeves. To top it all off, he had striking blue eyes and blond hair the same shade of straw-gold as Thor’s. How ironic… or fateful!

When Thor didn’t immediately respond and continued to glare, Steve shifted uncomfortably on his porch, and Thor felt some satisfaction upon making him squirm.

He licked his lips, though his eyes stayed steadily on Thor. “I thought I’d drop Loki off?” he ended hesitantly.

Having collected himself somewhat, Thor raised an eyebrow and stood to his full height so he filled the doorway. “Well, you have.” He reached out to take Loki from him, “Thank you.”

Steve seemed to hesitate, a frown forming on his handsome face. “I er-… I can help get him inside.”

Thor scoffed and idly flexed the muscles of his arm as a way of saying _do you think I need help?_ Steve, for his part, seemed to get the message and conceded, angling forward so he could safely deposit Loki to Thor’s arms.

“Well, Steve,” he drawled and maneuvered a sleeping Loki in his arms so Thor was holding him bridal style. “I’ll let Loki know you brought him home.”

With that, he didn’t bother waiting for a response and let the door slam shut behind him as he carried Loki inside.

He couldn’t help the arousal that spiked with each puff of Loki’s breath against his skin, with Loki snuggling closer to him even when unconscious, very unlike how he’d been in _Steve’s_ hold. By the time he laid him in bed, Thor’s own breathing was shallow and heavy from excitement and anticipation. He’d made up his mind after all.

Ever so gently, he removed his boots, followed by his socks. Then he moved further up the prone body and removed his tight, form-hugging black pants, revealing long, pale legs, slender and smooth, with a scatter of fine dark hair. He was wearing short cotton boxers, the black material of which ended only inches below his groin and contrasted beautifully against his creamy skin. Thor barely stifled a moan, letting his hands lightly wander across the silky skin on display, his cock twitching when Loki simply hummed in his sleep.

It took a herculean effort, but Thor managed to pull away so he could remove Loki's black leather jacket and the moss-green shirt he wore underneath. He folded the discarded pants and placed them on Loki’s reading chair before hanging the jacket on the back of the chair’s too. The removed shirt went into the hamper before Thor brought Loki’s pajamas from their hanging place in the bathroom. The material was soft and of a sea green colour with little golden snakes printed all over them.

Thor dutifully maneuvered the shirt onto a very unconscious Loki and buttoned it up all the way to ensure he wouldn’t be cold. He laid the pajama bottom beside Loki, not quite done here yet. He gently pulled down Loki’s underwear, hands quivering from excitement and arousal, and watched with dark eyes as it slowly dragged down Loki’s soft, pale legs.

A groan built deep within his chest when he saw Loki’s quim, and he reached out to stroke it. The skin was smooth against Thor’s rough fingers, and when Thor pushed a finger into his folds, he nearly came due to the hot, tight grip on his digit. He hitched Loki farther up the bed, gently and careful not to jostle him too much, so he could fit between Loki’s spread legs.

From this position, with Loki’s legs spread wide around him, Thor could see the pink insides of his cunt, and the little nub peeking at the top. Cursing under his breath, Thor gripped his cock tightly from over the rough material of his jeans to keep it from getting too excited. He had been waiting for this for too long, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take the time to prepare his Loki.

Not wanting to leave him in search of lube, and not ready to forego it either, he licked his own fingers, covering them in a thick sheen of saliva before gently plunging them into Loki’s quim. The quiet sigh from above told him that even though Loki might not be aware of what was happening, he was getting pleasured. And it was Thor’s doing. He leaned forward and used his other hand to pry the soft, thick lips of Loki’s cunt open, and delighted in being able to see his slick fingers pushing in and out of that delicious heat, pressing and playing with the pleasure nub on top, and scissoring inside his folds. The sounds of their breathing were eventually mixed with the obscene sounds of his fingers slowly fucking into Loki till his cunt started creating more of the warm slick, helping make the slide easier, more pleasant.

Unable to hold back any longer, Thor sat back up again, scrabbling to unbutton his jeans and push down the zipper. He didn’t bother removing his pants or pulling them down, not having the patience to do even that. His cock sprung out, angry and red, and curving towards his belly. He spat into the palm of his hand, quickly slicking his length with it, before deciding that wasn’t enough. Instead, he scooped some of the glistening mix of spit and precum from Loki’s dripping cunt and slathered it onto his cock too.

Finally satisfied, he got up onto his knees and pushed both of Loki’s legs up so his knees were pressed up against his chest. With that glistening cunt presented to him, Thor leaned over to cover Loki’s slender, sleeping body with his bulk before pushing into him.

The thick head of his cock caught on Loki’s entrance despite the preparation, but with a few thrusts and a relentless pressure, it popped in. Thor didn’t stop there and slid all the way in in a long, steady push. Loki made no real response other than the slight scrunching of his face and a small, pained whimper. It made a Thor’s heart swell with affection and a little guilt, but he pushed it away. Leaning closer to Loki, he pressed kisses against his temple till the frown smoothed out, and murmuring sweet nothings about how he was doing great taking him and how he would make sure Loki forgot any discomfort and enjoyed himself.

Once all traces of pain were gone from Loki’s beautiful face and his breathing wasn't hitched, Thor slowly pulled out halfway before shoving back in. Each thrust jostled Loki, but Thor was gentle and mindful enough to not wake him or hurt him. Thor fucked him slow and long, rutting into the soft, pliant body till his careful, drawn-out lovemaking turned a it more reckless as each thrust reached deeper and jostled Loki but didn't awaken him. He stroked the pale, sharp face and indulged in kissing that angular jaw and the soft skin of his neck. He was so lost in finally getting to enjoy Loki like this, to feel his tight, wet heat gripping him so deliciously, that his release was almost a shock when it came. He buried his spill deep inside Loki, muffling his roar into Loki’s chest. For long moments afterwards, he stayed prone on top of the lean figure, still shaking with aftershocks and feeling his cock still spurting in short bursts.

When Loki had apparently milked all he had to give, Thor slowly raised himself off of Loki’s heaving chest and gently pulled his softening cock from his folds. The sight of his cum dribbling slow and thick out of that well-used cunt was almost enough to have him hard again instantly. But Thor clamped down on his arousal and only allowed himself to lick Loki’s cunt clean of their mixed juices before wiping him down with a wet towel.

All done and sated, he tossed Loki’s underwear in the hamper too before finally putting the pajama shorts onto his sleeping form. Then he tucked Loki in properly and stole another kiss from his pale lips before finally returning to his own room.

That night, he slept better than he could ever remember having slept, with dreams of dark hair and emerald eyes.

* * *

It became a sort of routine. Where Thor had started dreading Loki’s weekend trips to bars and parties with his friends because that meant leaving Loki with Steve and other men who could sweep him off his feet, he now looked forward to them.

If getting to spend his nights fucking Loki’s delicious cunt and marking him from the inside, even though he was usually asleep or drunk off his rockers, wasn’t the best thing that had happened to him, then Loki’s subtle complaints of not really that psyched to spend his weekends getting drunk was the icing on top. Things couldn’t have been going more well for him.

And while after that first night, Thor had always kept a tube of lube on him in preparation, he never got around to getting condoms, finally admitting that he didn’t want to use them. He told himself that marking Loki where nobody could see but only he knew was better, and that it was okay since hit helped him remain calm knowing that even if Loki spent his nights out, he'd return to Thor like always. Despite that, Thor didn’t really allow himself to grasp what he was trying to do.

It was a couple weeks later, when Loki offhandedly mentioned that Steve had asked him out that Thor felt the vestiges of hate and rage within him again. He’d schooled his expression in Loki’s presence, even managed to ask nonchalant questions, to which Loki responded with half shrugs and a lot of sighs.

Despite appearing to have taken it well, Thor was seething inside. And he’d also fully committed to finishing what he’d already started unwittingly. If that oaf was not going to take a hint and back off, Thor was going to lay claim to Loki and show everyone who he belonged to. And, Thor reasoned with himself, he would have backed away too, if Loki had wanted him to. He convinced himself that he could have reigned in his affections. But that wasn’t the case. He’d seen the way Loki’s shoulders drooped when he asked questions about Steve, wanting to seem interested in the guy who was trying to court _his_ boy. He’d seen the too tight set of Loki’s jaw when talking about dating Steve, and while he’d rejoiced inside upon seeing the obvious hesitance and unwillingness in Loki towards that goody-two-shoes, he also felt concern well up inside his chest. Had the blond hurt Loki? Or did Loki suspect he would harm him? Had he threatened Loki?

Either way, those questions didn’t matter, and they wouldn’t matter soon. Now when he fucked Loki’s pliant body to completion, he fucked him with the conscious purpose to breed, keeping him plugged with his cock after he’d spilled inside that welcoming cunt to make sure his womb caught his love. When upon pulling out, he'd see a small trickle of cum leaking out after him, he'd patiently scoop it all up with thick fingers and push it back into that hungry, winking hole.

It surprised and sometimes disappointed him that Loki seemed none-the-wiser to what was going on after dark. But if it meant he got to keep Loki, he was willing to take it. He longed for a time when he could fuck a willing and awake Loki and hold him in his arms afterwards, whisper sweet nothings to him and make future plans.

* * *

Things picked up in a month.

Thor had watched with an aching heart as Loki had taken Steve up on his offer and gotten into a relationship with him. That, of course, meant that the raves and parties on the weekends came to an end. Instead, Loki now ended up spending a lot of his time in Steve’s dorm room, or out on the city with him. They came over to Thor’s house too, but that was rare. It was a month of pure torture for Thor.

It made him jealous, and it made him angry. Thor was torn between just accepting it or giving in and pummeling Steve’s face till it looked like a blowfish. It was with these depressing thoughts that he came home from work one day, cursing Steve in his head and cursing himself for having an unacknowledged rivalry with a _kid_.

He almost didn’t see Loki hunched up on the living room couch, on that same spot where he’d sat with Thor and massaged his head as the storm raged outside all those months ago. But he did spot his hunched figure and quickly detracted his steps, thundering his way towards the object of his desires.

“You’re home early today,” he was immediately in a pleasant mood, just from having Loki around.

Loki didn’t respond immediately, neither did he turn around as Thor approached from behind him.

Immediately, Thor sensed something was off. But he was already at Loki’s side and had plopped himself down beside him, ready to ask what was wrong, when Loki beat him to it.

“He… He broke up with me. Said I was a liar.”

His voice was so quiet and so pained that Thor’s heart clenched in response. Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around the stiff shoulders and pulled Loki’s slender form against himself, tucking him in safely.

It took some effort, but he subdued his desire to send Steve to the hospital and focused on Loki instead, because his boy needed him right now. “Hey, slow down. First of all, he was a dick and I never liked him. And second, I know you’re not a liar. Wanna tell me what happened?”

Loki hiccupped, his still shoulders beginning to shake with silent sobs. “H-How did you know he was a dick from the start? I thought he was brilliant and sweet and kind,” he wailed miserably.

Thor’s heart broke seeing his baby in so much pain, and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “No sweetie, it’s not your fault. It’s hard to tell from the start for a lot of people, especially when you're so young.” He hugged Loki fully now, rocking them gently and letting the younger bury his face into his chest and weep. “You are brilliant and sweet and the kindest person, that’s why you saw those things reflected in him. Believe me, bastards like that are not worth it.”

After a few more moments, Loki seemed to have tired himself out, but he still remained tucked against Thor’s chest. He was still sniffling quietly and Thor was concerned he might get a fever. He wanted to get up and bring him a class of water at least, but he didn’t want to dislodge himself from a needy Loki yet.

A short moment later, Loki whispered against Thor’s throat, sounding terrified and confused, “I’m… pregnant.”

The words made Thor’s world stop, and suddenly the whole situation made a lot more sense to him. He felt happy and proud at having not only successfully made Loki well and truly his, but also having pushed Steve out of the picture. But he also felt immense guilt at having also been the cause of Loki’s hurt and confusion.

Still, he decided not to let that little bit slip yet. “What do you mean Loki?”

Loki stilled against him and quickly pulled back, eyes wide with horror and mouth slack with shock, but Thor didn’t let him pull away completely and held him firmly in place by the shoulders. He smiled gently at the other, trying to convey that he believed him and that he didn’t think any different of Loki because of it.

“Please, Loki, I’m listening. You don’t have to be afraid of me, remember?”

Loki swallowed slowly before averting his eyes, focusing instead somewhere on Thor’s shoulder. “I… I’m a bit different, you see. I can get pregnant.”

Thor nodded sagely, biting the inside of his cheek to keep a knowing grin from spreading across his face. “Alright, I see. And… Steve called you a liar because you told him?”

That got an unamused snort out of Loki, and Thor let himself smile too, hopeful that now Loki was talking about it, he might feel better soon. “No. That part he understood and believed just fine,” he trailed off, a pained look returning to his face. “But he doesn’t believe me that it’s his child, although he was the only one…” he trailed off with a despondent sigh.

If only Loki knew how right that assumption was! Still, Thor kept his expression schooled. “Fucking prick,” he spat, and the venom and distaste in his voice for the other man were real.

Loki sighed and finally relaxed in his hold, letting Thor pull him back against his chest. “Thanks Thor, but I still don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Thor rubbed a hand over Loki’s back, marveling at how it easily dwarfed Loki’s form. “You can do whatever you want baby. If you wanna keep it, I’ll support you. If you don’t wanna keep it, I can arrange that as well.”

Though the last part stung even saying out loud, Thor found he really did mean it.

When Loki just fixed him with a puzzled look, he raised an eyebrow in question. Did Loki not believe he would help him?

But then Loki opened his mouth and with the sweetest tilt to his lips, said, “Baby?”

Thor felt mortified at the slip, but he saw the wide, happy grin spreading on Loki’s face even as a fierce blush heated Thor’s cheeks. “Y-Yeah,” he stuttered. “You got a problem with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr @thunderingwickeness 
> 
> i think i tagged all the important things, but like, yea, thor is old, probably in his late thirties/early forties. loki is sif's baby brother and university going. he's in his early 20's maybe 22-24. i forgot to describe their hair again right smh. thor's hair is like the haircut he got in ragnarok, loki's hair is like it was in thor 1.
> 
> QUESTION! i am really curious- was anybody rooting for steve? 
> 
> pretty please leave a comment if you read/enjoyed. i'm really self-conscious about this and would honestly love to know what you think of this???
> 
> EDIT: it is mortifying to find new typos and errors every time i decide to take a look T_T sorry if you've had to read it before i corrected most of them T_T


End file.
